New Day, New Dawn
by light123
Summary: Elana is just a young girl who stumbled upon a place she thought was only fictional, Middle Earth. Now she must learn how to fit in as she gets older, and will grow into someone she never thought she'd be. Eventually she will join a quest to Mount Doom to destroy the Ring of Power. Along the way, she may find herself falling for someone, when she never thought it possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Elana was nearly in hysterics. She ran blindly through the undergrowth, hoping to see something that resembled her idea of her location. She could not see anything beyond a few trees ahead, the moon already high in the sky. Her feet carried her quickly, though not far when she came to a clearing. She looked around and once again tried to gather her bearings. Trees. That was all she could see.<p>

They were just there, looming high over her head, intimidating, frightening, suffocating. There was a small glint of the moonlight through the branches, not hardly visible. It was growing late. She scanned as far ahead as she could. The trees only seemed to grow more dense farther ahead. The clearing she was in now was the first opening she had seen. The undergrowth here was a little more sparse. Taking the opportunity she had to have a break from confinement, she half sat, half collapsed on the ground, out of breath, reflecting what has happened to this point.

She had went out walking on her own during the day. She wasn't aloud to go trekking through the woods alone, and now she knew why. She believed she had enough experience to keep her bearings, but she proved herself wrong to find herself very, very, lost. She drew her knees to her chest and let out a shuddering sigh, tears staining her small face from crying for such a long time. She should have just obeyed her mom. She knew it was a bad idea, though she still thought she would be just fine on her own. She wasn't nine anymore, having just turned ten years old, for crying out loud, and she was in a whining, crumpled heap on the forest floor.

She tried to remember what had happened to initially make her lost. She had went into the small wood near her home, and without her mom's consent or knowledge, was alone. It was a beautiful day, with few clouds and a cool breeze. She had followed the trail she always had with her dad or grandpa before. She was merely walking when a rabbit darted by, heading away from the trail when she stepped on a leaf, alerting it of her presence. As she watched it hop away, she grew curious. She had never gone in that direction before, so she thought there could only be more to discover. She wouldn't go far..

She went the direction the rabbit had, the tall grass tickling up passed her knees. The trees grew a little more dense the farther she went, though not by much. Enjoying the feeling of discovery, she heard a small stream flowing nearby. When she got closer to the sound, she saw it flowing steadily along, fairly shallow. They hadn't received much rain lately. Excitedly, she walked to it and kneeled down, minding the mud. She dipped her hands in it, enjoying the coolness of it. When she pulled her hands out, she shook them dry and pulled out her phone to see what time it was. It was hardly a phone, just a small flip phone with no cell service, but it took pictures and told the time well enough. She had begged her mom to let her use it after she got a new one herself. She gave it to her as an early birthday present. The screen lit up and read, 4:33.

_Good _she thought. Her mom didn't get back until 5:30, and decided she still had enough time to enjoy herself more. she sat down completely by the water to take a picture of it/ feeling satisfied with the one she got, she decided to rest a little, and leaned back against a tree. She hadn't noticed that she began to drift off to sleep. When she had opened her eyes, it had grown darker, almost dusk, and in a panicked frenzy, stood and began to walk quickly in the direction she came. That was when she noticed that nothing seemed to look familiar at all. Did the trees not have more leaves before? She broke out into a run, though a stubborn root seemed to stick up intentionally for her out of the ground, and her foot caught on it. She had walked farther until had grown too tired.

Elana came back to reality when she heard a low rumble of thunder a ways off.

_Well that's just brilliant._

Her heart now pumping a lot harder than before, she tried to remember what her dad would always tell her. He would want her to keep calm, not panic.. Think logically. She took a deep breath and stood shakily to her feet. She loped around once again, and tried to discern one direction from another. The only issue was the sun wasn't out, it was the dead of night, and she had no idea what part of the sky the moon was in verses the direction. It was also extraneously quiet, until she heard another roll of thunder vibrate through the sky, sounding even closer.

_oh no.._

She looked around, trying to find something she could use as shelter. Frightened even more now, she took off in a random direction in search of a large tree, cave, rock, anything that would keep her dry. As she stumbled through the leaves, she tripped and slid countless times.

_I don't remember there being so many leaves on the ground before.._

The thought was thrown away when she spotted a small hill, which had rocks that seemed entrapped in the ground halfway, leaving some large crevices between them. She saw a larger overhang, which seemed to form a small cave-type shape. She rushed over, feeling the beginnings of a storm sprinkle on her nose and arms. Though it was easier said than done, because there were countless other rocks strewn about, which were very difficult to navigate through, especially with her sore foot. When she had finally reached the foot of the hill, she realized a problem. She would have to climb in order to reach the rock overhang. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of lightning, and soon after a crash of thunder bringing along what seemed like buckets of rain. She frantically started to climb the already-wet rocks, excessively glad she had worn her sneakers instead of flip flops or sandals. Carefully but quickly, Elana used bits of grass growing between the rocks as a grip to pull herself up. It really was not that steep, thought it was a lot more difficult than one might expect. With that thought, her foot had slipped, and she lost her hold on the grass and slid down a bit. Wincing when the rock had bit into any exposed skin, she was relieved to see that she didn't slip far. She tried not to cry as she attempted climbing again, this time reaching the overhang.

She pulled herself in, minding she sharp bits of rock, and went as far back as she could. It was not very deep, but it kept her from getting anymore wet than she already was.

It was cold. She hadn't really noticed it until now, but now she could feel the wind blowing rain at her, biting at her stinging scratches. She wrapped her light jacket around herself, providing little protection but some comfort. She looked down to see that she was absolutely filthy. Her jeans were smeared with mud, her shoes were hardly recognizable any longer, and the shirt she wore was soaked through and through, with dirt smeared on the front. She had worn her sister's shirt that day, and it took a lot to convince her to allow her to do so. Though now she ruined it, and one would not be able to see the design of her state on it. She tried to put away the guilt she would have to face when she returned home.

"Now what?" she asked herself.

Deciding to wait out the storm, there not being much she could do in the poring rain anyway, she huddled as best she could in protection from the cold, sharp wind, and couldn't help but let out a sob, the tears coming in streams now, breaking the wall she had tried to keep up. She had fallen asleep like that, crying and praying to God that she would be alright.

* * *

><p>Elana woke up shivering. She moved her hand in search of her covers, trying to pull them up when she must have kicked them back in her sleep. Instead she knocked her hand on something hard, jolting her fully awake. As soon as she opened her eyes, everything came crashing down at her at once. The air was thick, and humid, reminiscent of the rain from before. Feeling extremely stiff which realizing she had stayed in the same position the entire time, she let out a gasp as she unbent her legs, never remembering a time she felt so sore. As she stretched a bit, she felt a little better, though her foot still hurt. When she had felt an uncomfortable stickiness on her face, she brought a hand to her check and hissed as she accidentally roughly rubbed one of the many scratches she earned from trying to climb. Removing her hand, she cautiously looked outside of her shelter to find it hardly dawn, the sun barely over the horizon.<p>

Looking down, she felt a pang of annoyance as she realized that the rocks she struggled up were not nearly as high, or large as they had seemed in the dark. She then stiffly swung her legs over the edge and carefully crept down to the ground. When she put all her weight on her feet, her foot didn't hurt as much as before, but still was a little stiff. After bending it a bit a bit to loosen it up, she continued walking. Though she didn't get far when she heard a voice.

It was a cruel, scratchy, angry sound, and any other voice she would have grown joyous, but this one made her blood run cold. She saw a bush and darted for it as quickly as she could, all but jumping behind the scratchy leaves.

Whoever it was, was not speaking english. It sounded harsh, almost painful to listen to. Then she heard another voice respond.

_So there's more than one of whoever it is.. _With some loud rustling, the voices grew closer.

With her heart in her throat, she stepped back as quietly as she could, ready to make a run for it, no longer caring that she was lost. Though when she started to run, she wasn't looking where she was going and fell, letting out an 'oomf' when she hit the ground.

The voices stopped. With her limbs shaking uncontrollably, she stood once again and took off once more. Something whizzed passed her ear. She saw it plant itself into a tree near her, and she only half-processed that it was an arrow, poorly aimed for her. The voices grew louder, angrier, more commanding, which pushed her to run faster. Though it was not long until she felt a rough hand grab her by the neck of her shirt and hair, pulling her back. Elana let out a scream as it grabbed her arms, and lifted her in the air before tossing her like trash on the ground. She pushed herself up, urging herself to get up and run, but she couldn't bring herself to as she coughed and hacked, trying to get air to enter her lungs once again.

"Now what do we have here?" Barked the same gruesome voice, but no longer in the unfamiliar language. Elana looked up, and gasped (painfully) at the two large creatures standing before her. They were black, with disfigured skin and bodies, wearing harsh looking armor with very deadly, dark looking weapons in their evil looking hands.

These were not human. These things were not of any race she knew either, nor animal. But, there was something... Something familiar about them, though she couldn't place what it was.

"A she-elf." The other replied in a higher-pitched tone.

_She-elf..? what was that? Where am I?_

Elana laid there, still gasping for air when one approached her and pulled her roughly up again, and in one quick motion, pulled out a filthy blade and held it to her throat.

"Why do you not kill it? I haven't any meet to eat for days!" cried the other. Elana's blood ran cold. _Eat? what kind of creatures were these things?_

"No! please no!" She managed to strangle out a cry. She felt the blade get pushed closer. "You keep it shut, filth!" Elana closed her eyes and let out a whimper as his grip on her neck tightened painfully.

"If you don't kill it, I will!" Said the other as he pulled out a crude looking knife. Elana's breathing hitched further as it took as step closer.

"No! Not yet." growled the other. "Why do we not have a little fun with the she-elf first?" He finished, and then said something further in the broken language spoken before. Elana did not like the hungry glares they sent her, a shiver running down her spine. One of them said something and motioned to another direction, and the other one answered in english.

"The maggot-filth won't be here for a while yet!" he looked back at Elana and pulled her up in the air, leading her to let out a gasp as she could no longer touch the ground. She did not know what was in store for her, but she did not want to find out. The knife no longer on her throat, she attempted to pull his hands away and squirm out of his grip, though it was in vain. The blade was now pressed against her side, threatening the soft flesh. He was about to say something else, when the other creature yelled something in their own language once again, in a panicked and angry tone, gesturing toward something behind Elana.

Something whistled passed her ear, followed by a thud. Elana hit the ground. Hard. The beast lost its grip on her, though when he dropped her the blade grazed her side as she fell to the ground. As quickly as she could, she looked up only to see the creature which previously had her in its grasp, collapsed on the ground with an arrow sticking out of its neck.

She had almost lost any contents still left her stomach, but she managed to hold it at bay. She would have to keep it together. The other monster had pulled out its blade, looking ready to fight something, though what, Elana was not sure. She tried to sit up to push herself back to put as much space between her and the thing as possible, though she had to land in the most inconvenient and awkward way possible, her legs tangled under her. Finally gathering herself, she sat up and was about to stand, when a small rustling in the trees had grown more apparent, until breaking from the undergrowth was four more of the horrid creatures, running straight in her direction.

Elana was glued to the spot with both fear and shock, not able to move a bit. That is, until the sound of hooves came from behind her, thundering against the ground and breaking her out of her reverie. She pushed herself farther back as three large horses came from directly behind her, and in that moment she was more afraid of getting trampled to death than falling to one of the creature's blades. On top the horses were three men, followed by a fourth, all armed with blades or a bow. Elana scrambled further back, right into a bush, and pushed back until she could go no further. With the movement, her side let out a screaming pain, and Elana moved her hand to it with a hiss, feeling a warm wetness forming there, and she couldn't help but tremble.

She watched through the leaves as the horse-warriors battles the remaining creatures with such confidence, and skill. They finished the job quickly, for before she had realized it, it was all over. All the black beasts now lay slain, scattered amongst the grass.

One of the men slid off his horse with ease and gathered used arrows, speaking softly to the others in a strange language. Though this one was not at all unpleasant, but instead almost musical. He had long, impossibly blond hair, reaching his elbows, styled intricately and completely foreignly to her. The others had dark hair, almost black, around the same length. The last one had dark hair only to his shoulders, with a slight wave. He seemed more rugged than the other three, as if something was different about him that placed him apart from them.

Leaning forward to get a better view, Elana accidentally broke a twig, emitting the smallest of snaps. Though, it is enough to grab the men's attention. Their attention is instantly thrown at the direction the sound came from, which a couple even re-drew their blades. Elana's breath quickened and she sat as still as she could, mustering all the courage she could to not just break down. The blond man approached the bush that was currently her protection cautiously, hand hovering close to his sword. Though when he pushes through the leaves, he finds something he did not expect, as he observes a small child, a girl, filthily head to toe, huddling close to the rock behind the brush, tears staining her face, staring up at him with doe-like eyes beholding great fear.

Very cautiously, he kneeled to the ground and said in English, "What is a child such as yourself doing here?" His voice was strong, powerful, but also soft, and comforting. But Elana was still very wary of this stranger with strange clothes and weapons. She only sat there and stared at him, afraid that should she move, he would turn on her. Though he stayed where he was, about three feet away, waiting patiently for a reply. Knowing she would have to give one, Elana shook her head as some sort of response, knowing her voice would fail her.

"Come." He said, holding out a hand towards her. Instead of taking his hand, Elana's mind was whirling.

_Where did these people come from? I have never seen them before.. Am I still in the same woods..?_

The thought crashing down on her hard, she quickly crawled out and stood in one fast motion, looked at the men all standing around her, before she turned and fled in the opposite direction. At first they made no move to catch her. She had to still be in the same wood as before. It was not that big, but then again, nothing had looked familiar, and if she had kept walking she would have come up to a concrete trail at some point whichever side she would emerge from. There was only one explanation. She was not in the same place. Where she was she had absolutely no clue, which is why she was running as fast as she could, away from the strange men.

She heard them calling to her, but she didn't listen. She tried to convince herself that if she kept running she would eventually come across the trail that would take her home. But, something in her heart told her that was not true. She refused to believe it. Instead she stumbled on further, that is, until the pain in her side flared once again, along with exhaustion overtaking her. Not able to run one more step, she came to a painful halt, her breath coming in gasps. A hand flew up to her check, and she realized she had been crying again. Overwhelmed with everything that has taken place, she collapsed to her knees. She kept one hand firmly pressed on her wound as she let sobs wrack her small body. She should be better than this. She was old enough to figure this out!

She suddenly felt very tired and her head felt extremely heavy, let alone her eyelids. She tried to keep them open, but when she did her vision grew blurry, making her feel nauseous. Her breathing was still labored, feeling as if she just could not get enough air in her lungs. She was only half-aware of figures approaching her, saying something in that melodic language again.

That was how the group of three elves and one man had found her. She had not gotten far, and they debated whether or not to go after her until they heard her cries. She was in a crumpled heap, arms covering herself. Her clothes were covered in mud, and instantly they saw the growing dark spot on her side. Her soft skin was adorned with many scratches as well. She would occasionally let out a weak sob as they approached her, her eyes tightly closed. One spoke words of comfort as he attempted to confront her again.

Elana was barely conscious of the voices and figures. She felt a large hand rest on her shoulder, and another on her side with the wound. She let out a squeal at the touch on her side. A hand was brought to her face, raising her chin up. Very slowly, she opened her eyes to see. It was the same man who had tried to coax her out of her hiding spot before. Closer now, she could see the details to his face. He had dark brown eyes that seemed to hold concern. His lips seemed slightly pursed, and his entire face seemed more angular. His hair was brought to the sides in two small braids, the rest let loose. To her, he seemed to be glowing, though she thought it only seemed that way due to her current condition. That was when she noticed his ears. They were different. Instead of rounding off at the top, they came to a bit of a delicate point. She couldn't look away from them. He then brought a hand to push back hair that had fallen in her face, surprise etching his features.

He said something in the same language, and she only looked at him with confusion, not understanding. He looked at her with a troubled gaze, and then said something in English.

"From where do you come from, little elleth?" It seemed to be a repetition of what he had previously said, but Elana could not answer him. She could feel her entire body grow heavy, and she could hardly keep her eyes open. Finally, she gave into the bliss of sleep, falling limply into the arms of the man. The last thing she remembered was being gently lifted from the ground in sturdy hands.

* * *

><p>Elana woke with a start. She jolted up, completely forgetting where she was. For a moment she thought she was back at home, perhaps in her bed. It took her a moment to figure out why she thought that, when she realized she was laying on something soft and had a cover of some sort. She looked around, and nearly jumped when she saw the same figure from before, sitting right next to her and looking at her with an odd expression.<p>

"Peace, child, you are safe." Said the man, reaching a hand out to calm her. Elana looked up to see that not much time had passed. She looked down to see that her shirt was drawn up partially, exposing the cut on her side. It looked as though it had been cleaned a bit, and when Elana looked back to the man next to her, saw that he had a rag of some sort in his hand. She leaned back a bit, deciding to allow him to finish. He looked at her cautiously, before returning to his work.

When the cloth touched her side she couldn't hold back a hiss of pain, her face eyebrows drawling together and her teeth clenched. She had never really been hurt before, not like this. The man seemed to look at her apologetically, but he had to continue. With much effort, she was able to stand him to finish the job well enough to not let herself cry. She was tired of crying. She really didn't think she could anymore if she wanted to. The man dug in a bag of some sort, and pulled out a long strip of cloth. He motioned for her to straighten up, and then wrapped the material around her torso. When he finished, he pulled her shirt back down. He then wet another piece of cloth, and moved to clean the scratches on her face. As he did so, he spoke.

"Where do you come from? Why are you out here alone?" His voice was not rude, though it seemed inquiring. Elana didn't respond to either of his questions, not really having an answer to them. Instead she had one herself that she had been burning to ask.

"Where am I, and who are you?" Her voice was hoarse from not using it, and her throat was dry and unpleasantly scratchy. She looked once more at his ears. "_What _are you?"

He stopped his movements abruptly, and pulled back his hand to look at her questioningly. "You are within but a few leagues of Rivendell, House of Lord Elrond. As to who I am, my name is Glorfindel. Now what I am, I must ask, what do you mean?" He said, with confusion tinging his voice.

Elana pointed to his ears as explanation. He then seemed to grow only more curious, as he replied, "I am on of the Elder, an Elf, much like yourself." The last part he added caught Elana off guard.

She jerked back from his touch and said, "What? No I'm not! You must be mistaken, elves don't even exist, and.." Her voice trailed off as uncertainty began to take over. Slowly, she brought a hand to one of her ears, almost jumping out of her skin when she felt the tip come to a soft, delicate point, much like the apparent elf right in front of her.

_No..No no.. That's not right.. What has happened?_

"But I.. I can't be.. _What?!" _

Elana could not process this at all at that moment. What was all this about? Was it some sort of prank? And what did he mean by 'Rivendell'? Why did that name sound so familiar?

Then a memory hit her.

_"What are you watching, daddy?" Elana asked as she came to sit next to her dad on the couch. He put an arm around her shoulders welcomingly, and said, "A movie, called Lord of the Rings. You may not want to watch it." _

_Elana looked up at her dad, and then to the T.V. to see two small people with rather large feet discussing something with a regular sized man. The scene changed to show two more of the small people, both with curly hair like the others, talking __amongst themselves as well._

_"What's it about?" She asked, curious now. Her dad looked at her and then the movie and said, "It's about a group of different people that go on an adventure, or quest, to save their world. It's pretty complicated to explain. You can stay for a bit and watch a little if you want to. But there are some parts you probably won't want to see."_

_For the rest of the time it took for her dad to watch the movies throughout the week, Elana would always come in the middle of some scenes and ask an abundance of questions as to what is going on. She could never really understand, and could hardly tell some of the characters apart. She liked it well enough, but she just could never follow the story line. It didn't really help that she had always come in during the movie. Though her favorite characters were the little people, or Hobbits. She always liked how they would surprise the others with their abilities._

Middle-earth. That's what it's called. Her dad told her that countless times when she would join him to watch the movies. But it wasn't real, was it? It couldn't be.. It was only a movie.. At least, she thought it was. This couldn't be a dream, her side hurt too much for that.

"W-wait... D-Do you mean that this _isn't _Oklahoma?" She was almost too afraid to hear the answer. Her voice sounded small and timid in the silence.

The man, or elf, looked at her with confusion. Was that suspicion in his eyes? "I do not know what Oklahoma is." He said, his pronunciation of 'Oklahoma' sounding odd in his accent. "Who's protection are you under? Were you separated from your parents?" He inquired, now more curious.

Elana just looked at him without having a good answer for either of his questions. She attempted one though, "Well... I was at home.. and.. I left and.." Her voice trailed off, uncertain as to how to finish that statement. Glorfindel now looked at her with uncertainty, not really knowing what to make with the given information.

"You left?" He repeated, this time as a question. Elana only looked at him, not very certain of what to say. She nodded her head and replied more timidly, "I was going to go back, I just was going on a walk..." She shifted a bit on the ground, only to let out a grunt of pain with the movement. "I was just walking.. and.. then I didn't know where I was and those monsters came out of nowhere and.. and.." Her voice trailed off as she began to picture the prior situation with the creatures, letting out a shudder. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Glorfindel looking down at her reassuringly. "What were they?" asked Elana.

He withdrew his hand and leaned back slightly as he spoke. "They are called Orcs in the Common Tongue. They are very dangerous, and it is very good that we were in the vicinity, tracking the pack that attacked you. I am glad we came when we did." Elana felt her eyes grow heavy as he spoke, his words sounding like a melody to her tired mind. Glorfindel must have noticed because then he said,

"Enough questions for today. You need to rest. Come." He stood gracefully, bending down to pull her up by her arms. Very slowly, they made their way to where the others were resting already. Elana could hardly stand their inquisitive stares. They were all looking at her. Elana _hated _being the center of attention. It made her skin crawl. She felt very childish as she looked down, and then tried to focus very hard on elf who was guiding her's cloak as it brushed the ground. He led her to a spot near a newly made fire, and laid out a blanket for her to lay on. He led her to the ground, and she felt very grateful that he didn't let his grip go until she was completely on the ground.

He gave her another blanket to cover herself with, and she curled tightly into a ball and closed her eyes, the heat of the fire on her back. She felt a hand brush her hair behind her ear and heard Glorfindel say, "Rest well, little one." He withdrew his hand and stood a little ways away.

As Elana fell asleep, her last coherent thought was her wandering and praying that God was still here, wherever she was.

Glorfindel retreated back to where the others sat, all watching him curiously.

"Did you find anything out?" Said the man with short dark hair. Glorfindel replied as he took a seat in the grass, "Nothing that would explain what she is doing here. I am going to bring her back to Imladris, seeing as she does not know where she is. Perhaps Lord Elrond could aid us in this matter." The four figures all had their eyes fixed on the small form, whose chest was now rising and falling in the rhythm of sleep, the same though running through their minds. What would an Elleth be doing out alone in the wild?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You guys for reading! Let me know what you think of this story so far!

* * *

><p>Elana dreamt of home. Her house, her family, her bed, all was peaceful. What disrupted her sleep was the sudden appearance of the rancid creatures called Orcs, barreling through her mind, frightening her out of her dream-world. She woke with a start. Light was shining harshly on her eyelids, and she hesitated to open them. When she finally felt awake enough, she slowly blinked, then opened them. The light was extremely bright for a moment until she got used to it. She couldn't remember where she was until she was able to observe her surroundings, seeing trees and foliage around her.<p>

It wasn't until then that she noticed the people. A few feet in front of her, there were remains of the fire she vaguely remembered provided warmth for her the previous night. Right by it was the same man, _No, Elf _ that had helped her so much. He was digging in a bag for something. Elana let her eyes close again and almost fell back into sleep, still wishing all of this to be a dream, and she would be in her comfortable, warm bed at home.

The snort of a horse made Elana jump into a sitting position, not expecting the sudden outburst. The sudden movement sent a burning pain down her side, reminding her of the injury. A wave of nausea hit her, and she had to lay back, supporting herself with on arm until it passed. On top of that, her body began shuddering with cold, making her feel as though she would never be warm again. All of this took place in a mere moment, and her gasp of pain drew the attention of Glorfindel and the others.

Glorfindel turned his gaze to the small child, whom was now huddled in a small bundle, with her pale-growing face screwed in pain and sickness. He instantly drew out something that would put some peace in her small body.

Elana felt a hand guide her back to a sitting position, while simultaneously wrapping the discarded blanket around her small form. She felt the elf sit beside her, supporting her as he offted a cup of something.

"Drink this, it will help." He said softly. She eyed the cup warily before giving up and taking the offered drink and brought it to her lips. She sipped a small amount, feeling warmth envelop her body as she felt it go down her throat. She felt immensely better. She handed the cup back to him and sighed. _Why do I feel so terrible? It is only a cut..._

Glorfindel looked at the child with concern. She needed attention from Lord Elrond soon if she was to heal properly. She seemed to only grow weaker. He knew the result of injuries for orcish blades too well, and a small child with one, could be terrible for her. The best he could do now was to slow any of the 'results' from the blade to keep it out of her system.

Glorfindel began unwrapping the blanket from her. At first she refused to let go of the warmth, but realized that he had to look at the scratch. She complied only because she was so scared that he would be angry if she defiled what he wanted to do. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt slowly, and he looked up at her questioningly. It took her a moment to realized that he was asking permission, and she nodded her head a little in response.

She looked away when he began unwrapping the bandage. She wasn't _that _squeamish when it came to others, but it made her feel queasy with it on herself. Instead she looked around and for the first time, noticed the others standing around. There was a rugged-looking man with dark hair that only reached his shoulders, which was the first indication that he was different from the others, with their long, silky hair. He seemed fairly young, perhaps in his early or late thirties. There was an air around him in his movements that seemed important, maybe knowledgable, though defiantly mysterious in some way.

He was busy tending to the horses while the other man, or elf, stood tall with long dark brown, almost black hair, a long bow in hand. He wore clothing that looked very foreign, but beautifully made by the looks of it. As if sensing her gaze, he turned to look at her with very deep eyes. She saw the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth, but saw more of it in his gaze. He turned his eyes back to the trees. The other elf was nowhere in sight.

A sharp sting in her side tore her attention away from the others and back to Glorfindel. She studied his face, which looked concentrated on the task at hand. She felt his hands pause for a moment, and she thought she saw a shadow darken his face. She tried to dismiss it as a trick of the light, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something troubled him.

He removed his hands and dug fort something once more in a bag until he seemed to find what he needed. He pulled out leaves of some sort, with a strong scent to them. He tore them in small pieces before placing them in his mouth and chewing them. Elana watched with confusion as he spat them into his hand, and then she averted her eyes when he brought it to her side.

_What is he doing? _She thought. It must be some sort of herb of some sort. She had known that they could be used as medicine, but it was still odd to her.

The leaves burned her side the moment they touched her flesh. She let out a small gasp and tried to hold back tears of pain, though in vain, as he continued. She scrunched her eyes shut, and before she knew it, he was already wrapping her side once again and pulled her shirt back over it. Though her side was burning with pain she had been fortunate enough to not experience, though until now, there was still some sort of relief sort of feeling with it.

She watched as Glorfindel stood and walked over to the man with short dark hair. He has said nothing to her, which only made her feel anxious as if she did something wrong. She listened as they spoke in the language they had used before. A memory of the films she watched with her dad came to mind, and she could remember him saying something about _Elvish. _

_That's right... That's what the Elves spoke most of the time._

As Glorfindel spoke, the man's eyes turned to her and seemed to study her. She stared back, not really sure what to do. The man nodded his head to something Glorfindel said and turned back to the horse and dug in a bag on the saddle. Glorfindel resumed to what he was doing before; speaking with the Elf standing nearby. The man with dark hair continued to tend to the horses. The sun was now hidden behind clouds, creating a more solemn mood. Elana was as fidgety as a squirrel. She couldn't bear to merely sit there for any longer.

Though her side burned, she wanted to walk. Carefully, she stood on shaky legs and slowly walked over to the trees, looking at the rays of the sun peaking through the clouds, only a little passed dawn. She felt eyes burning at the back of her head, though she did her best to disregard them. Instead she thought of home. Would she ever return? Her parents were sure to worry over her disappearance. What would they do..? Would they call the police? Cold dread seeped over her at the thought of the trouble she would be in should she return, though she was uncertain if that was even a possibility now.

_Am I anywhere near home? _She thought despretly. _I should have never left. Why couldn't I just listen to mom? _She felt her throat burn and tears sting the back of her eyes. A hand rested on her shoulder and startled her out of her thoughts. She nearly jumped and looked up to see the golden head of Glorfindel looking down at her with a small smile on his inhumanly beautiful features.

It didm't seem like he was about to say something, so she took the opportunity to as him a burning question.

"Who are the others?" She asked, referring to the other elf and man. Glofindel followed her gaze and rested it on the elf standing a little ways off. He knelt down on one knee, though she noted how he was still nearly twice her hight still, and gestured to the elf.

"His name is Elladan, Son of Elrond, lord of Imladris, or Rivendell. That is where we dwell, and where we are headed. He is the brother of Elrohir, the other elf in our company who is currently scouting about."

Elana realized what he said. Rivendell? They were going to take her there? That was in the story...

Glorfindel inturrupted her thoughts by motioning to the man with the horses. "He is called Estel, the adopted son of Elrond. We actually crossed paths with him...Unexpectadly." He hesitated. "He had been traveling on his own for some time now." There seemed as though there was more he was going to say, but held off on it.

Wait, adopted son? Wasn't there a man unlike the others that was in Rivendell?

"So...Estel.." She began, hoping she pronounced the unfamiliar name correctly. "He lives in Rivendell?" She asked. Glorfindel looked at her with a thoughtful gaze and replied, "Yes, he was raised there."

"And has he really been alone this entire time?" She added. She realized how familiar he seemed to her, the elves she didn't recognize but this Estel, seemed like he was in the story. She was sure of it. But she couldn't remember him by that name..

Glorfindel hestitated to answer. "He has been a part of riders called the Rangers, of the North. They do not make themselves very known." He added. Elana watched as Estel cared for the horse, muttering in what sounded like elvish.

Glorfindel looked up and seemed to be compamlating something. He turned to Elladan and spoke in Elvish once again. Elana could not understand what they were saying.

_"Is __there any sign of Elrohir?" _stared into the trees and shook is head.

_"I have not seen any sign of him since dusk. I worry what keeps him."_

_"He will return." _Stated Glorfindel, his voice laced with certainty. He lowered his voiced, though he was fairly certain the young girl couldn't understand him.

_"I worry for the elfling." _Elladan turned to look at him.

_"How fares her side?" _He inquired. Glorfindel looked at him with uncertainty. "_We must make haste to Imladris. Lord Elrond must tend to her wound if she his to heal properly." _He avoided a direct answer.

Meanwhile Elana was not sure what to do with herself. Her side was still burning, but she decided to ignore it and cautiously approached Estel and the horses. Without even turning to look at her he said,

"Yes?" Elana took a step back, startled. She suddenly felt very timid in his presence, but she took a step forward once again. "I was only wandering.. If I could see the horse.." She started. She felt like turning and scurrying back to her sleeping place almost at once, but her uneasy curiosity got the better of her. He did not reply, but instead turned to her, surprising Elana with a gentle smile on his face. He struck her as a more serious type. He placed a hand on her head in comfort and guided her closer to the light gray horse.

"His name is Eldor. He is a valiant beast." He then took her hand and guided it on the horse's nose. Eldor seemed to press into her touch, and she rubbed the nose a little. She had as much of a love of horses as any young girl did at home, if not a little more. She always wanted to learn to ride, but was instantly intimidated in their presence, paranoid she would get hurt somehow.

"He's..really pretty.." Elana said, as she stroked the soft snout. Estel chuckled softly. "Indeed, he is." He replied.

Elana remembered the really reason that had driven her over here. She was tempted to not bother asking, but she felt the need to get things straight of what was going on. Gathering her courage, she took a breath and asked, "Is.. Is Estel your only name?" Her voice was cautious, nervous how he would respond. Estel looked down at her, and then to the horse. It was a moment passed before he started speaking, a moment in which Elana wished she didn't ask. He seemed to notice the panic on her face, because when he looked back to her he offered her a smile before speaking.

"I have many names.. Estel is what I have been called in my home, Imladris. In many places I am known as Strider." He paused for a moment. "My true name given to me at birth is Aragorn." Elana realized how his expression had changed from light, to a dark cloud of thought covering it as he looked passed her. Was that, doubt? He then looked as he did before, looking back at her.

Recognition hit her. She tried to hide it, but she suddenly felt so excited to make a connection to the story. He was a part of the group that journeyed together for so long in the movies! Had that already happened? Or was she in a different time of the story somehow? Wait. She paused in her trail of thoughts. What made her decide she was truly in the story? That's not even a possibility, but then again...

His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Now, I do believe you have not yet shared your name." He said with a smirk, quickly changing the focus on her.

She hadn't even noticed that she didn't tell them her name. It slipped her mind as she was still trying to gain bearing of where she was. Her face grew hot with the realization.

She looked down to her feet as she said, "Elana. It's Elana."

Estel smiled broadly and said, "It suits you nicely." Elana felt slightly embarrassed at the compliment and smiled a little. "Thanks.." she replied. He seemed to want to ask her something else, but he didn't say anything. The pain in her side grew more apparent the longer she stood, so she resorted to sitting in a patch of grass a few feet away from the horses.

She tore at the grass, not really sure what to do. She didn't hear Glorfindel approach.

"Here, you have not eaten recently, little one." He said as he handed her an apple and some bread. She took it gratefully and ate quickly. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, though she was certain it was a while ago. She took a breath before replying.

"Elana." She said. Glorfindel turned to face her, confusion written in his features. "That's my name, Elana." She added, slightly apprehensive. Glorfindel looked at her and let a smile take his lips.

"That is a wonderful name." He said with a smile. "May I ask, how old you are, Elana?" She nodded in reply and said, "I'm ten years old." He smiled in response, though something crossed his features, a thoughtfulness of some sort as he spoke. She would have asked him if there was something wrong, but as she swallowed a bite of the apple, the dull throb of the scratch suddenly turned into a searing pain, like fire, all down her side. She cringed and grabbed her side, it had hit her so suddenly.

Glorfindel looked at her with concern and placed a hand on her forehead when she looked up at him in silent plea. Worry softly etched his face as he looked at Elana. She had grown warmer in the passed hour. They may have to leave sooner than he thought..

He then turned to his bag and retrieved an odd-looking water bottle. He kneeled down and held it out.

"Take deep breaths, and then drink this." He said as he handed the water skin to her. She cautiously took small sips after controlling her breathing. The water tasted odd, or at least, different then what she was used to. Though that was not of much concern at the moment, because right now she was wandering if this 'scratch' could be something worse, because there was no way she would feel this terrible from something like it. She laid back somewhat comfortably again and Glorfindel placed a blanket over her.

"Try to rest." was all he said before standing.

"Elladan, I am going to find Elrohir. We must leave soon." The last part he added more urgently and quietly, Elana noticed. The next thing he said was in Elvish, directed to Estel.

_"Keep watch over her._" He said, implying the young girl. "_She must be treated by Elrond very soon_."

Elladan and Estel both gave a curt nod. Glorfindel picked up a long bow and went in the direction Elrohir must have gone.

Elana wanted to know what Glorfindel had said, because Estel's gaze had turned to her, and she quickly closed her eyes to feign sleep.

After what felt like hours of trying, Elana could not rest. The sun was high in the sky. Instead, she just closed her eyes and listened to the various sound around her. She heard Elladan speak.

"You will not return to Imladris?" He began. Elana heard a sigh as if in response.

"I have other business to attend to. The Rangers are to protect the shire as of late, and I must join them with new news." She heard Estel's voice.

_The Shire... That's where the main Character lived, right? That's where the movie started.._

_"_The darkness has stretched further. Gandalf has advised more of the riders to stay on the boarders, near the Great East Road down to Bree. There are strange folk about." He added.

Elladan responded after a small stretch of silence. "Elrohir and I are planning to join you once again in a few months time. We must first return home."

The rest of the conversation had transitioned into elvish, and at that point, Elana was pretty much done listening. Finally giving up on the whole resting ordeal, she carefully sat up, her side not hurting too much. She saw her jacket near the place the fire was last night and went to fetch it. As she slightly limped and stumbled to it, she avoided Ellada and Estel's gazes. she picked it up from the ground, noting how filthy it was. When she dug in the pocket, to her surprise and delight, she found her iPod and took her seat once again.

It was no longer working, but just having something else from home made her feel a little better. She played with the blue case a bit, wishing it would turn on. She was lost in thought when she heard someone sit near her.

"What is that you have there?" Elana looked to see Estel sitting next to her, observing the small, now useless, piece of glass in her hand.

"It's something from home..though it doesn't work anymore." He didn't question her further as her tone grew more longing with sadness. He wanted to distract her from the distressful thoughts somehow. He could nearly feel a shadow over her.

"Imladris is a very glorious sight." He began. He then started to describe the vast beauty of it, how it's laden with many water falls flowing through it, intricate elvish buildings making up the great city.

"You will like it very much." He said after the description. The statement struck a confused cord in Elana.

"I'm going to be allowed to stay there...?" Estel then looked at her with an encouraging smile. "Of course. At least until your.. predicament is sorted." Elana didn't like that.. it sounded as if she was never going to find a way back to her home at this point.

"Where is your home?" He asked, startling her from her thoughts. She paused. There was no way she could answer that truthfully and him not think she was crazy.

"I don't really know..." She started. "I'm really not even sure how I got here.. Much less how to get back.." Her voice trailed off.

A new voice came into the conversation, surprising Elana. "Were you raised by man?" said Elladan, though he had not turned to look at her. Elana turned to him with a questioning look. 'raised by man?' what did _that _mean? He seemed to have sensed her confusion, and began to elaborate.

"You are an elf, are you not?" he phrased it as a question, though there sounded as though there was no room for denial in his voice. It sounded as if he expected her to understand, though she didn't. "Were you raised by the race of man?" Elana was still confused about his question, and the fact that she was now apparently an elf. Unless perhaps this was all just a dream, and she would wake up in her bed with the pain in her side gone and the pointed ears changed back to normal. But she decided to supply him with a response anyway.

"My parents weren't elves, if that's what you mean.. They're normal, just like everyone else.. _I _was like everyone else." She added. A twinge of sadness along with that of pain in her side encouraged her to draw her knees and hug them to her chest. Elladan had seemed to be finished with the conversation and had not said anything else. Estel noticed her discomfort but knew there was little he could do until she was brought to Elrond.

Elana risked a question that had been on her mind. "What's the difference between elves and humans?" She had known there was a difference of some sort, but she couldn't remember what it was. The only one she _could _remember was that elves were much more elegant-looking, though she did not think that of herself, even if she _was _really an elf of some sort.

Estel raised his head in surprise. Did she really not know anything at all about her own race? He started with the largest difference, the one he regretted so much. "Well, humans are mortal, they only life one lifetime. The lives of elves are much, much longer, they are immortal."

Elana looked at him in shock. _Immortal? Like, never die? _She brought a hand back to her ear.

"You..You mean elves don't... die?" She asked nervously. Estel replied, "Well, they _can _die. Though not as easily as humans. they can die from serious wounds or even...a broken heart." He hesitated, sadness creeping into his voice. "Though they are blessed with long life, yes. That is the largest difference." he controlled his voice once more. Elana was in her own thoughts, trying to work this out. Anxiety flooded her chest as she thought about how if she were an elf... that meant..

Rustling in the trees broke her away from her thoughts. Elladan had quickly drawn his bow and Estel his sword, awaiting anything that might come near. Elana quickly stood, though regretted it when a shooting pain went downs through her side once again, this one the strongest yet. She sunk to the ground with a cry, suddenly feeling extremely cold. Estel quickly turned and knelt beside her. Elladan has already loosened his bowstring as he saw Elrohir and Glorfindel emerge from the trees. Elana was relieved to see Glorfindel, though something was wrong.

He began speaking in elvish. "_We just killed two orcs near the river. We fear they were scouts. Their cries were loud enough to alert any nearby, and we are certain there are." _

All Elana heard was him speaking rapidly and urgently, their expressions grave. Glorfindel turned to her realizing she was holding her side in pain, Estel resting a hand on her back. It looked as though he was about to say something, but a loud screech broke the air.

Elana's blood ran cold. She watched as Elladan armed himself with his bow once again along with Elrohir. Glorfindel pulled out two short swords with curved blades, and Estel's hand flew to the hilt at his side. They could hear them coming. They were the creatures Elana had already encountered, and did not wish to again. She felt herself shaking with more that just pain. She tried to control her trembling hands and lips, holding back tears of fear. Glorfindel turned to Estel.

"Take Elana and ride Eldor the rest of the way to Imladris." He demanded, his voice offering no room for argument. "She must be tended to by Elrond." He glanced down at her, noticing how pale she had become. Estel hesitated for a moment, not wishing to leave them to fight alone.

"There should only be ten, we can handle it." "Go!" He added more urgently. Elladan and Elrohir had already pelted the way the noises were coming from when Elana felt herself being lifted and put on a horse. Estel sat behind her, taking the reigns. Elana could't leave yet, though.

"Wait!" she called to Glorfindel. He turned to her call. "W-will you come back?" she asked nervously. Glorfindel's eyes softened from their battle-readiness and he stepped over and set a hand on the side of her head.

"We will not be long." He said with an encouraging smile. "_Nero Lim!" _ He said directed to the horse, and with a jolt they took off in a fast gallup. Elana looked back once more to see Glorfindel running and preparing to fight. Estel nudged her to look forward.

"You can only truly focus on what is in front of you, not behind." He said softly. Elana didn't really understand what he meant, though she didn't have time to ponder it when the pain erupted once again in her side. She let out a hiss through her teeth, and Estel's arms tightened around her shoulders.

"We will arrive soon, do not worry" was all he said. She knew there was something wrong with her, but no one seemed willing to tell her anything.

It had been perhaps twenty minutes since they left, and the jolting of the horse was hurting Elana's side terribly. Every time the horse's hooves hit the ground the pain flared. Panic crept into the belly as her vision began blurring in front of her. She was having trouble opening them altogether, though it was getting harder and harder to focus.

To add to everything else, she began shaking uncontrollably with chills running down her spine. She was so cold... Yet she felt beads of sweat on her forehead and down her face. Aragorn noticed her discomfort and murmured to the horse to push further.

"Ar-Aragorn.." She mumbled, suddenly becoming nauseous. She hadn't even noticed she did not call him Estel. She couldn't take the ride anymore. She felt so terribly miserable being jerked around so much. Aragorn wrapped his arm around her stomach gently and rested her more against him.

"Take deep breaths." He told her, his voice sounding tired but stern and caring. She attempted to do as he said, but it just made the fire in her side worse and she broke into a coughing fit. She had never felt this bad before. It took all her energy to prevent herself from becoming sick. It was then she noticed they were slowing down and came to a complete stop.

Aragorn pulls the reigns back. He quickly dismounted and lifted Elana off, causing her to whimper in protest. He waisted no time to lay out his cloak and put her on top of it. She whimpered again when he pulled back her shirt, barely brushing the wound. He quickly unwrapped it. The thought crossed Elana's mind that they may not be far enough from the orcs, thought the pain redirected her worries.

What Aragorn saw worried him. The scratch had grown black, with the skin around it inflamed and red. It was only a matter of time.. He shook off the though and took out more athletes leaves. He gently but quickly pressed them onto the scratch. Elana let out a terribly broken gasp at the painful burning sensation the leaves brought. She writhed on the ground trying so hard to fight it. She tilted her head up to see the wound, though instantly regretted it when the nausea came back to her stomach. Aragorn knew he had to get her to Elrond if she were to survive.

She started coughing again. Her chest convulsed in small spasms with each strained breath and cough, her throat already growing dry and raspy. She was whimpering again. She felt absolutely pathetic doing so, but she no longer cared. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't suppress her body's shaking.

Aragorn once again wrapped her side and took the cloak she was laying on and pulled it around her. He lifted her small, now frail form onto the horse and then mounted himself, urging the horse into a full gallup.

Elana's breathing was harsh, and she felt as though she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. Her skin felt cold and numb, even wrapped against Aragorn's warmth which almost seemed to evade her. She couldn't stay awake any longer. She had tried to watch the scenery as it whizzed by, though she couldn't even think to marvel at it. Her head began to slump forward, darkness encroaching her eyes, almost asleep... Aragorn suddenly gave her shoulders a hard squeeze and said,

"You must stay awake." He whispered it in her ear, though she hardly noticed. Her eyes kept closing, she let her awareness slip away again as he whispered, "I will not let anything happen to you."

She was jerked awake once again, returning to her pained state. She noticed the horse's hooves were now clicking on what sounded like marble, across a narrow bridge. When she looked up she was able to momentarily escape her misery, awe taking over. Tall, intricate buildings of some sort blended with each other, seeming to be woven into the nature surrounding it. A glittering waterfall showered down the height of the buildings, the bottom not even visible. The colors were so natural, so warm, inviting. Elana had never seen a place so beautifully natural and peaceful. Though entranced with the sight, her discomfort was constant as they rode over.

They passed under a large arch with pillars on either side, approaching a courtyard. Elana looked down and saw that they were quite elevated, and one step off the marble floor could be disastrous. She leaned back further into Aragorn as the horse came to a halt. Her eyes fell shut once again as Aragorn dismounted and lifted her of the horse. He began walking briskly towards two tall figures, of whom Elana had hardly noticed.

Lord Elrond looked on with disbelief and confusion. He was not expecting Estel to return so soon. He had heard of him passing nearby, though the largest mystery was the small figure held tightly in his arms.

Aragorn looked at his foster-father with a gaze that explained there was much to be said. Elrond acknowledged this as he strode to him to see what it was he held.

Elana heard Aragorn speak in elvish, though she hardly noticed as she looked at the tall man standing before her, staring down at her in confusion.

_"Poison, from an orc blade, her left side. We found her in the wood alone. She is an eleth, an elfling at that. I did what I could."_

She heard the other person's rushed reply in the confusing language, wishing she knew what they were saying. Though she didn't have much ability to think harder on the subject as the pain flared once again. Aragorn quickly handed her off to the tall elf before her. She gasped at the movement, her breath now coming in short, strained gasps. She felt so helpless, so terribly sick. She couldn't stay still and tried with all her might to squirm out of the grasp she was in.

The arms she was now in held her steady, cradling her like an infant. She writhed in discomfort and pain, gripping onto anything she could, which just so happened to be the elf's shirt. Though he did not seem to mind as he began speaking to her in elvish. The words flowed from his lips with such melody. The words themselves felt calming, insuring. She felt herself grow tired suddenly. Her crying ceased to his voice. Her grip slackened and she felt herself grow limp. It was a strange, uneasy feeling of peacefulness. She closed her eyes when she felt him begin walking.

She was hardly aware of being laid on a bed of sorts, nor the fact that her breathing was growing even more ragged, but the elf before her did.

Lord Elrond waisted no time to get to work. The poison had already spread farther through her body, and it would take much to draw it out. He called to Lindir to fetch him more supplies as he unwrapped the wound. The child let out a whimper. He placed a hand on her forehead and whispered words of comfort to calm her before she would move too much again.

The wound was deep, especially for one so small. It would take a long time to recover from, if he is able to rid her of the poison. Elana was only vaguely aware of a pressure on her side.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, she was in complete misery. Elana began crying out, calling for her mom to come in hopes of her comfort. But it was not her mother who came, and instead she was greeted by the sound of that odd language for once again another time. She felt a hand on her head and instantly knew it did not belong to her mother and turned away from it. She kicked the blanket the covered her away, suddenly overcome by heat and sweat. She groaned with sickness, her mouth tasting of blood. Her throat was burning and dry. She writhed in the sheets and tried desperately to turn in some way that would be comfortable. Her teeth were chattering, and every time she forced her jaw shut her nausea only grew.<p>

She turned to her side and curled her knees close to her chest. The hand was now on her back, though she only flinched this time, resigning with exhaustion.

"Hush, child." The voice began. "Lasto nin." The voice then continued in elvish, the words sounding slurred to Elana's ears. She suddenly felt her body relax involuntarily, and rather unexplainably. She felt so drained that she didn't trust herself to even roll back over.

Elrond then gently eased her to her previous position on her back. He softly brushed away the sweat-soaked brown strands of hair that had covered her eyes and flushed face. He watched with concern as she let out yet another whimper.

Elana tried to hold back the sickness, she really did. But she could not stop herself when it felt as though her stomach did a somersault and barely managed to move herself. She shakily turned off the edge of the bed and retched.

Elrond was not shocked, but slightly taken aback and held her shoulder with one hand to prevent her from falling, and rubbed her back in order to sooth her. After she managed to stop, she let out sobs that sounded of misery and pain.

Her throat burning, she was guided back to lean on the pillow once more. A hand moved from her shoulder to the back of neck and felt the coolness of a cup to her lips.

"Drink." Said the same voice. Elana took a small sip, wary at first only to find it was merely water. When finished and feeling the slightest bit refreshed, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"W-w-where am I?" She forced the words out, feeling a strong wave of dizziness.

"You are in Imladris, or Rivendell." Replied the comforting voice. "Rest now, little one. For you are safe now." She felt a hand on her forehead, covering her eyelids. Almost at once she felt a peace envelop her, and the pain and discomfort diminished to a mere afterthought.

Elrond ran his hand through her hair, deep in thought. Who was this small child? He felt the delicate tips of her ears, confirming what Aragorn had told him as he carried her to him. The wound she bore was grave, and he was apprehensive toward her recovery. After she stayed deep in sleep, he stood and left in hopes she would sleep long enough to recover.

Elana was able to rest peacefully for a fair amount of time after that, though it was not long until nightmare began encroaching on her dreams.

_Translation: "lasto nin" - hear me_

_I hope you guys like it! I'm going into a fair amount of detail here in the beginning, please let me know if it's too much or something! Please tell me what you think!_


End file.
